Blacksmith
Blacksmith is a robot built by Al Kindle (who previously competed in the old show with Enforcer) which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Its main weapon is rather unique - a hammer with a flamethrower set inside. This weapon proved to be very eye-catching, which led to Blacksmith being used in a lot of teaser footage for the second season. Blacksmith's design was inspired by a 30-pound sportsman class robot named Mangi which was also built by Kindle. Robot History ABC Season 2 Blacksmith was one of twelve robots which was forced to fight through the three-way melees of the qualifier round in order to make it into the main bracket. It was placed up against two brand-new teams in Gemini and Basilisk. The match started quickly for Blacksmith, as it charged Basilisk when it approached and dealt damage to Basilsk's flipping arm with its hammer. This seemed to incapacitate Basilisk, so Blacksmith attacked the two Gemini robots, seemingly unfazed by their weapons. Soon, Blacksmith had cornered both Gemini robots and hammered away, knocking out the black half of Gemini. However, the assault took a toll on Blacksmith, as it began to show control issues itself. Basilisk's drone counterpart, Afterbyte, landed near Blacksmith at this point, and Blacksmith scooped it up and smashed it with the hammer. Basilisk itself soon began moving again and once again attacked Blacksmith, but it quickly slowed and stopped once again after taking a few more hits. Blacksmith continued to beat on the red half of Gemini until the final 30 seconds of the match, where it stopped entirely due to a drive chain problem. Smoke and then flame began pouring from Blacksmith's internals, and it looked like it was going to be counted out. However, halfway into the countdown, Blacksmith's drive chain problem resolved itself and Blacksmith moved for just long enough to show controlled movement before time ran out on the match. The match went to the judges, who ruled a unanimous decision for Blacksmith. The reason Blacksmith caught fire was due to the weapon motor burning out, compounded with some spilled propane from the weapon system. This win put Blacksmith to the round of 48. Here, it faced the daunting challenge of fighting previous semi-finalist Bronco. After dodging each other for the first few seconds, Blacksmith missed its first hammer attack, which allowed Bronco to flip it three times in succession, the last one getting it caught on the screws. Blacksmith escaped, but its flamethrower wasn't working. It pushed underneath Bronco and rammed it into the side wall, hitting it with its hammer. Bronco flipped Blacksmith over and as Blacksmith righted itself, its hammer head broke off. Blacksmith immediately went on the defensive, keeping its wedge to Bronco and eventually getting underneath and hitting it with its hammer arm. Bronco retaliated by flipping Blacksmith into the pulverizer. Blacksmith was able to get under Bronco a few times and dodged the flipper, but eventually Bronco got underneath and flipped it on top of the screws again. This time, Blacksmith was unable to free itself and was counted out. Bronco won by KO at 2:16 and Blacksmith was eliminated. However, Blacksmith was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for its unique hammer/flamethrower weapon. This put Blacksmith to the round of 32 with its No.26 seeding, where it faced the No.7 seed Minotaur. Things started out promising for Blacksmith as it withstood Minotaur's spinning drum and pushed it around the BattleBox. Suddenly, Minotaur started to damage the front wedge of Blacksmith and tore it right off as it was being hit by the pulverizer. Minotaur then tore off Blacksmith's top plate and Blacksmith kept going straight at Minotaur with its hammer. Blacksmith was being tossed around the BattleBox by Minotaur's spinning drum and Minotaur pushed Blacksmith onto the screws, where it lost its hammerhead again. While Blacksmith was swinging its hammer arm, Minotaur went straight at Blacksmith with its spinning drum and pushed Blacksmith against the screws. Blacksmith's weapon motor caught fire and it stopped moving. However, there wasn't enough time to count out Blacksmith and the match went to a judge's decision. Minotaur won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and Blacksmith was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Aww snookie. From New Jersey so you know it's a shore thing. It's BLACKSMITH!" "Bang Bang into the box. This bot rules the school of hard knocks. It’s BLACKSMITH!" "It's got a flaming hammer to swing and its always thinking one thing, "Yeah! I hit that!" Here to get it on, it's BLACKSMITH!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from New Jersey